


学霸 x 校霸

by TYYT_丸 (SylviaLan)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 夕阳, 悠泰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaLan/pseuds/TYYT_%E4%B8%B8
Summary: 🔞开车警告、ooc预警⚠学霸和校霸的小故事只是单纯想开车了
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, YuTae - Relationship, 李泰容/中本悠太
Kudos: 3





	学霸 x 校霸

放学后的男生更衣室内，零零散散的学生在收拾着自己的东西，“砰——！” 一声巨响，周围的人都吓了一跳，只见学校出了名的校霸正把全校第一的学霸堵在更衣柜前。

“李泰容又在欺负人了吗？” “嘘...你小点声，小心听见了揍你！” 看着被人堵在柜前一脸呆愣的大学霸，周围的学生压低着声音议论纷纷没人敢上前，“他俩是谁啊....你们不阻止一下吗？” 一个转学生悄悄问着旁边的人，“你想挨揍吗，那个红头发的是李泰容，打架特别狠，没人敢惹他。” “真的假的？他长得好好看。” “上一个像你这样的不相信还肖想他的人现在还在医院没出来呢 ，你想试试吗？” 旁边的同学低声说道，转学生吐了吐舌头，突然又是一声巨响，他差点被吓得把舌头给咬了。

“看什么看，一个两个还呆在这干嘛？” 李泰容尖锐的目光扫了一眼周围的人，还没等他开口说出下一句就有学生立马就往外跑，一个两个麻溜地拎起东西就往外走，“好惨啊，学霸又给李泰容堵了。” “上次还看到李泰容拽着大学霸去教学楼后的小树林呢，后来我看到学霸出来的时候嘴角都破了.......” “中本学长还是太善良了，我都开始同情他了，隔三差五被人堵着。”

经常跟在李泰容身边的小弟临走前还把门给带上了，很贴心地给自己大哥腾地方，他们也不敢好奇自己大哥为什么总是时不时找大学霸的麻烦还不让人跟着。

更衣室一片安静，人都走光了，李泰容一手撑着柜子，一手挑起中本悠太的下巴，“大学霸，我可想死你了。” 唇角轻勾，李泰容凑近吻了吻中本悠太。

中本悠太方才在众人面前茫然纯良的神色消失得无影无踪，将眼镜随手一摘，没有了眼镜的修饰，一双眼睛显得无比凌厉，“就这么等不及么？说了等回家再弄...” 中本悠太挑了挑眉，勾起李泰容的领带一拽，将人拉近自己，一手抚上李泰容的腰。

“你还好意思说，都怪你两周前就说要好好复习，等考完试以后才行！不许我跟你......” 李泰容说到最后还有点控诉的语气，正是血气方刚的年纪，两个星期没释放过，李泰容忍不住一放学就来堵人了。

“我这是为你成绩着想。” 中本悠太的手摸进李泰容衣服内，贴着李泰容的小腹腰线摩挲着，嘴巴开始有一下没一下地轻啄着李泰容的双唇，李泰容细细地回吻着，双手探入衣物内，在中本悠太的下腹流连着，那隐秘的地方纹着一朵玫瑰和蝴蝶，低声道，“你说老师们要是知道全校第一的大学霸竟然是这个这么叛逆有个性的人，会怎么样呢？”

中本悠太成功被李泰容乱摸的手点起了火，反身一转把李泰容带到一旁的长凳上压了上去，对上李泰容狡黠的目光，中本悠太俯身在李泰容耳边低喘道，“那你说其他人要是知道我们大名鼎鼎的校霸私下是这幅样子，会是什么感想呢？” 说罢解开李泰容的裤带，一把握住他肿胀的欲望上下揉搓。

“啊....嗯！” 呻吟不由地溢出来，欲望被人反复挑弄着，喘息声越来越重，“你舍得...吗？我...这幅样子...啊嗯！被其他人、看见...” 李泰容长腿一伸环住中本悠太的腰，眼神轻佻，说不清有多勾人，这样的李泰容在外人面前可是看不到的。

中本悠太低头吻住这个一直在四处惹火的小妖精唇齿纠缠，交换了一个湿长的吻，“现在就要吗？” 中本悠太低声问道，李泰容一把扯下他的裤头，勃发的欲望瞬间蹦了出来，修长的手指轻轻弹了下龟头，“大学霸，你都这样了，还问这么多干嘛？” 中本悠太不再跟他废话了，从李泰容的裤袋里一摸，果然摸出一只避孕套，咬住封口一撕，衬衫扣子不知道什么时候被解开了露出精壮的腰身，别提李泰容有多喜欢眼前这画面，平时大家看着清心寡欲的学霸大人做起这事来可是太有味道了。

李泰容起身走到柜子前撑着，转头扯下自己内裤对中本悠太勾了勾手指，“快点，想你了，干一炮就回家。” 中本悠太感觉这人眼神是不是带了钩子，不然怎么随意一瞥都带着勾人的味道。

对着洞口草草地挺弄了几下，穴口微松，中本悠太直接往前一挺将自己全部送进进李泰容里面，“啊……！” 许久没接纳过外物的甬道有点生涩了，李泰容皱了皱眉头，中本悠太开始慢慢挺动着，细细地舔吻着他的后颈，一手扣弄着他胸前的乳珠，一手关照着他的分身，指腹的薄茧摩擦着铃口，激得李泰容阵阵颤栗。

看李泰容适应得差不多了，中本悠太放开动作开始大力挺动起来，避孕套上的润滑液随着快速的抽插化开，发出黏腻的水声，摩擦敏感点的快感逐渐累积，李泰容的呻吟断断续续溢出越来越大声，中本悠太一边大力冲撞着，一边咬着李泰容耳朵，“宝贝，爽吗？这可不是在家里，外面都听见你这么骚的声音了。”

“呜....啊...爽、好爽....啊！” 身体找回了熟悉的感觉，甬道紧紧地吸住中本悠太的肉棒，李泰容被干得头皮发麻，控制不住自己的喘息呻吟，他抓过中本悠太在他身上游移抚摸的手，一口咬上手臂，“呜呜呜.....” 刺激前列腺的快感爽到双腿有点发抖。中本悠太猛地拔出，将李泰容转了过来，李泰容一脚甩开挂在自己腿间的裤子，红着眼睛黏上来环住中本悠太，中本悠太将他压在更衣柜前含住他的双唇，下身再次插入大力操干，呻吟和喘息被全数吞没。

中本悠太抬起李泰容的双腿环住自己的腰，抱着李泰容挺弄，两人长久以来的默契让他轻而易举的知道怎么才能让身下的人获得快感，李泰容只能抱着中本悠太将自己挂在对方身上，重力的下坠让肉棒重重碾过敏感点进入更深的地方，被释放的双唇颤抖着，无法抑制地发出声音，“呵，再大声一点，让他们听听，校霸是怎么欺负学霸的？” 中本悠太在李泰容耳边刺激道，“看看我们校霸是怎么跟学霸打架的。”

“呜呜....呜...悠太...好、好深，啊！” 李泰容被干得两眼泛着水光，在中本悠太激烈地撞击下，低头一口咬住中本悠太的颈窝，浓稠的白浊就这样被操射了出来，后穴因射精而紧紧收缩，中本悠太顺势在紧致的甬道里抽插了数下后也交代了出来。

李泰容瘫在长凳上看着中本悠太收拾现场，中本悠太帮李泰容系好裤子后俯身亲了亲他的脸蛋，“还走得动吗？” “当然！赶紧回家了。” 李泰容一下蹦起来，揉了揉有点发酸的腰，中本悠太戴上方才扔到一边的眼镜，李泰容一把拐住中本悠太的脖子将他往外带，“你说你没事装什么纯良，干嘛整天带着这个书呆子一样的眼镜！搞得别人都以为我欺负你一样，走，让他们看看咱俩成双成对的样子！” 中本悠太顺手揉松了自己的领带，领口皱皱的，勾了勾唇角轻笑道，“他们只会觉得我又被你胁迫了。” “哼....” 李泰容一脸不忿，搭着中本悠太走出更衣室。

他的对象什么都好，就是太喜欢演戏扮猪吃老虎了，自己当初就是被他这幅漂亮纯良的皮囊给骗了，没想到主动送上门的竟然是自己，最后被压在床上吃得渣都不剩，事后李泰容一脸震惊，中本悠太反而一脸云淡风轻，“不这样怎么能引你上钩呢？”

从此以后李泰容的校园生活一大乐趣就想尽办法在公众场合撕开自己恋人这层伪装的面具，奈何每次都以失败告终。学生们时不时就看到校园小霸王在各种场合堵着善良的学霸，老师也头疼得要命，为什么有个混小子整天缠着自己的好学生，却没人知道每到夜深人静的时候，好学生把混小子压在床上干得合不拢腿。

可恶啊，自己的恋人太会装了怎么办？


End file.
